Incendio
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: When the Dursleys are in a fatal car crash it leaves seven year old Harry orphaned once again. Children Services are surprised when they find his original birth certificate that says one Harry Potter is actually Hadrian Storm. Johnny is no longer just a superhero, but now he's a father too. How will he deal with this new revelation? Is he really cut out to be a parent?


Prologue was written by njchrispatrick. I am adopting this story with their permission.

**Incendio**

**Prologue**

**Summary: When the Dursleys are in a fatal car crash it leaves seven year old Harry orphaned once again. Children Services are surprised when they find his original birth certificate that says one Harry Potter is actually Hadrian Storm. Johnny is no longer just a superhero, but now he's a father too. How will he deal with this new revelation? Is he really cut out to be a parent?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fantastic Four. No copyright infringement intended.**

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

Eighteen-year-old Johnny Storm ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair as he strode through Central Park. He threw a smile and a wink at a hot brunette in a tank-top and she blushed as she hurried away. He smirked to himself; it worked every time. He knew that he was attractive, with his blonde hair, flawless face, and muscular but not bulky figure.

He was taking a break from visiting his sister Sue and her boyfriend, a genius named Reed Richards. Sue had asked him for advice because of some trouble she had been having with Reed. He was a genius, but while he was good with complicated physics problems his relationship skills were... lacking. Johnny had given her his honest opinion; dump the man. Sure he was a genius, but if she wasn't happy then it wasn't worth it. Let it never be said that Johnny was not a supportive brother.

He paused in his walk through the park as his gaze was drawn to a woman sitting on a park bench by herself. She had the most unique shade of red hair that he had ever seen; a deep ruby-red that seemed to grab the sunlight and send it rippling through her crimson locks. Her eyes were a shade of green that he had never seen on a person; a shade so vibrant that it was nearly neon.

Johnny straightened his shirt as he began to walk in her direction. He stepped up to the bench and dropped into the seat next to her.

"Hello there, pretty lady," he greeted in his best 'charming' voice.

He did not expect the annoyed glare that she shot at him. "What do you want?" she snapped, her voice carrying a distinctive British accent. "If you are trying to hit on me then back off; I'm with someone."

Johnny leaned back quickly, raising his hands in defense. Geez, did he really seem like that much of a playboy? "Sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend. It's just that I was wondering why you were sitting here alone."

Her glare softened slightly. "Lily. My name's Lily, not 'miss'. I'm waiting for my boyfriend, actually."

Johnny cocked his head to the side. "I am not an expert, but doesn't the boyfriend usually arrive when the girl does?"

Lily gave a bitter laugh. "They're supposed to. But James...I don't know what to do with him. He was so good back when we first started dating, but now I see him glancing at other girls and I wonder if he is ready for a serious relationship."

"Probably not," Johnny admitted, absently wondering when he became a female relationship counselor. "I mean you're what, eighteen? How old is he? Most guys don't want to get married until their thirties or at least late twenties."

She sighed wearily and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm nineteen, actually. But still, you're probably right." Then her eyes widened and she flushed slightly. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to ask your name!"

He grinned and held out a hand. "Johnny's my name. Johnny Storm."

"Storm?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, it really is Storm. Cool, huh?" He grinned again and felt a surge of triumph when she blushed. She was rather pretty when she blushed. "What about you?"

"Evans. Lily Evans."

Johnny nodded seriously and pushed himself off the bench. "Well then, Lily Evans," he began holding out a hand to her. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to buy you a drink?"

"It's eleven in the morning," Lily deadpanned. "And we're both underage."

Johnny shrugged unashamedly.

"Soda then," he wiggled his fingers.

"Come on," he coaxed. "You know you want to."

Lily laughed as she took his hand. "Oh fine," she huffed.

**::::~::::~::::~::::**

Lily smiled as she looked down at her new baby boy, Hadrian Jonathan Potter. Or rather, Storm on his muggle birth certificate; he would only be a Potter for a little while in the magical world. She rubbed the soft blonde hair on top of his head, noticing how alike it was to his father's.

Johnny Storm had been wonderful. He was handsome, kind, sympathetic, a touch arrogant, but well-meaning. They had spent over a week together, going from friends to 'friends with benefits'. She had broken it off with James, saying that they would both be happier if they lived their lives instead of devoting themselves to one person only.

But then the bombshell came. Lily was pregnant. The worst thing was that she didn't know whose it was, James' or Johnny's. She and James had been together days before she had spent the first night with Johnny and the dates were too close.

She had gone running to James, explaining the entire situation to him. He was not angry at her for being with another man after they had broken up, and he understood the nervousness she felt about the pregnancy. If it was his, then he would be a father to his child. If it wasn't then he would do his best to help Lily; she was his friend, after all. So, to keep their secret, he had married her. Short-term engagements were common during the times of the war with Voldemort so no one looked at them strangely.

James and Lily had a plan. If the baby was his then he would raise it as its father. If it wasn't then they would quietly divorce after a year or so and they would pretend that the baby was his. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had no tolerance for muggleborns, and Hadrian was the child of a muggleborn and a muggle; dirt to the Death Eaters.

Now it was obvious whose child Hadrian was. It was rather hard to tell, considering that he was a newborn, but Lily would swear on her magic that he would grow up to look almost eerily similar to his father. The only things that he had gotten from her were his eyes, ears, mouth, and hands. James had been a mix of disappointed and relieved, while he was by no means ready to be a father, there was a faint thrill in the thought of having a child.

Lily knew that she could not tell Johnny, not yet. She did not want to drag him into the war, and she did not want to force him into being a parent. Perhaps in three or four years she could tell him, when he was in his twenties and had a stable life, but not until then. For now little Hadrian, or Harry as James wanted to call him, would be her little secret.

**::::~::::~::::~:::**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews let me know you are interested in reading this.**


End file.
